


Worth It

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Kimber is sick of Aja's training routine.
Kudos: 4





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: National Donut Day. Written in the original canon, not the movie- or comic-verse.

Kimber closed her eyes as she took a bite of the gloriously fluffy, deliciously sweet, absolutely forbidden, sinful on so many levels, plain, glazed doughnut- her very favorite kind. She actually moaned as the sugar hit her tongue, the months of abstinence due to Aja's strict training regime only making her heart and her mouth grow fonder. She wanted to savor every bite, but she also knew that if she didn't want to be caught with the contraband she needed to eat it quickly.

Training for tour was grueling and, Kimber thought, a bit over the top. None of the girls were out of shape to begin with, so she had no idea why Aja was so insistent on the whole workout every day, no junk food thing. Sure, it would help them have stamina on the road, and everybody would be healthier, blah blah blah... But Kimber knew firsthand that the Misfits ate crap all the time and worked out infrequently to never, and they toured almost as much as the Holograms, and they suffered no ill effects. Well, at least none that she could see.

She was almost done with the amazing pastry, holding the last few bites in her sticky fingers with a more-than-contented smile on her face, when Aja, archnemesis of all things good-tasting, walked into the room.

Aja's face settled into a scowl and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Testily, she asked, "What is that?"

Refusing to be cowed, Kimber straightened her posture, looked Aja straight in the eye and shoved the rest of the doughnut into her mouth. She chewed for a moment then answered, her mouth full, her eyes still locked on Aja's. "Doughnut."

There was a silent standoff as Kimber finished chewing and swallowed and Aja just glared at her. When Aja didn't make a move or say anything else, Kimber taunted her by smirking and licking the sugar off of her fingers, slowly and exaggeratedly.

Finally, Aja took a deep, long breath, centered herself, and spoke. "Ten extra minutes of cardio tomorrow."

Kimber's eyes filled with fire and she sucked in her cheeks. For a moment she simply glared at Aja, but after a while, she arched an eyebrow and broke the silence. "Worth it."


End file.
